The subject invention relates to a plastic holding device with an inner space to receive and connect to a profiled bolt, especially a sawtooth bolt. The inner space has guide stays distributed over its circumference and running in the axial direction to engage lengthwise of the bolt.
A part having these general characteristics is already known in the prior art and is shown for example, in West German Pat. No. 3,002,031. In that patent the guide stays extend over a great part of the inner space, and are in a position to be imbedded in the profile of the bolt, especially a sawtooth bolt, and thus to hold the part to the sawtooth bolt.
It is also known in the prior art to provide over the whole length of the part at a location behind the guide stays, intermediate spaces which function to effect a certain springing action in holding the part onto a bolt. This is shown, for example, in West German Printed Disclosure 1,625,332.
It is also known to provide, in a plastic part, a kind of shell in the inner space, which is fastened by side stays to the wall of the inner space, and thus a certain spring action is exerted on a profiled bolt. See, for example, West German Printed Disclosures 3,143,775 and 3,406,934.
Also belonging to the state of the art for holding a plastic part on a profiled bolt is the providing of spring fingers, lying opposite each other and extending approximately lengthwise of the inner space (See German Utility Model 8,303,422), or arranging arched springy fingers, distributed over the circumference (See German Utility Model 3,330,263).
It is common to all these known forms that only a relatively slight holding effect is given to the profiled bolt, for example, a sawtooth bolt. Often, however, the parts, which serve, in turn, for the holding of other elements, are exposed to high alternating loads, for example, in motor vehicles, vibrations under bad road conditions, so that there is danger of an unexpected loosening.